narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuki Clan
The Kazuki Clan (グレークラン, Kazuki Kuran) is an old and relatively powerful clan centered in Konoha. All members born into this family possess the https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Burittsuai%7CBurittsuai, a Kekkei Genkai that gives them the ability to control and direct lightning with their eyes alone; increasing the speed of their predominately lightning-based jutsu. After the massacre of the Uchiha Clan at the hands of Itachi Uchiha, the Kazuki Clan was chosen to replace them as the clan that polices Konoha. The clan focuses primarily on physical combat and high fitness levels, and each member is highly energetic as a result. Laziness is not tolerated and is weaned out at an early age. History Founding Although the full details regarding the founding of the Kazuki Clan have not yet been revealed, Shin Takahiro has revealed that the last wielder of the fully matured https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Burittsuai%7CBurittsuai formed the clan a number of years after the founding of Konoha itself; showing their age among the current clans of Konoha. The Clan was originally made up of only the most skilled lightning-using Shinobi. Present Activities As a result of the Uchiha Clan massacre, the Kazuki Clan were chosen as the next Clan with the task of policing Konoha. This has resulted in a much larger focus on producing skilled Shinobi, as seen in Gray Kazuki's childhood and how he was tutored in the ways of Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu from an early age. Konoha Military Police Force The Konoha Military Police Force's purpose is to maintain the law in the village, regarded as "elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi." They do not have the authority of arresting ANBU members without a warrant, as the latter directly report to the Hokage. The symbol carries over and is now highlighted as part of a cloth worn either as a headband or armband. Abilities As a result of their training methods which include muscle stimulation and extreme free-form fighting, those of the Kazuki Clan tend to have larger levels of physical strength and typical stamina than average Shinobi, as the raining is specifically geared towards building ones physical body, whilst building both aspects of : the physical and spiritual. As effective as the methods are however, by no means are they easy. Many of those outside the clan familiar with their practices describe them as simply torturous. Each clansmen is driven to their limit and many can't handle the pressure or the sheer rigorous nature of their training. Some have even been driven mad, while others commit suicide as a means of escape. Kekkei Genkai : Main Article - https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Burittsuai%7CBurittsuai & https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Burittsuai%7CKesshō Burittsuai. Kenjutsu Abilities On a larger note, the Kazuki Clan are known for their focus on Kenjutsu; shown through the skill of both Shin and Gray, as well as others. The most skilled of the clan are believed to be on a level with the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. On a whole, the Kazuki Clan are believed to possess a great level of skill in multiple aspects of Shinobi combat; though they are not as powerful, nor as feared as the once infamous Uchiha Clan before them. They are still considered elite ninja however, which is seen in their status as the clan who polices Konoha following the Uchiha Massacre. Aside from their Kekkei Genkai, the members of the Kazuki Clan are renowned swordsman. Each of the clans-people are taught various kenjutsu techniques, some of which are simply physical, while others may utilize elemental chakra related to the users natural affinity. As a result, these sword techniques are not easily learned outside the clan without some form of copying technique as each is guarded as closely as any Hiden jutsu would be by others. Gray Kazuki has revealed that the number of techniques has been added to each generation, making some variations unique to some users, as well as a large and comprehensive list of techniques that could never be mastered by a single individual in one lifetime. Unshūmusan : Main Article - https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Unshūmusan%7CUnshūmusan. On the flip side however, while the clansmen do make their own elemental Kenjutsu for use by the entire clan should they wish to learn it and apply it to future generations, this is only one part of the Kazuki Clans Kenjutsu arts. The true scope of their skills lies in a combination of their clans Kekkei Genkai and the Kenjutsu style they utilize. By using the Burittsuai: Zōdai from a young age until fully matured, a clansmen can drastically increase their physical strength through increased muscle contraction. These enhanced abilities allow the use of the https://thenarutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Unshūmusan%7CUnshūmusan (雲集霧散, "gathering like clouds and vanishing like mist") - a style originally developed by Ninja for use by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The Unshūmusan is an incredibly potent style of Kenjutsu that focuses on explosive bursts of physical strength and speed to dispatch ones target. The style encompasses an extensive set of techniques, each one focusing on a different aspect of battle to aid the user. This style could appear as either last-second faints to create openings in an opponents defensives, grapples which place the target in very precarious positions and simple techniques designed to knock the foe unconscious. There seem to be two major branches within the style that practitioners commonly make use of: Togijutsu and Donjutsu. Togijutsu centers about killing or fatally wounding the opponent with the cutting side of the blade, while Donjutsu centers around merely knocking out or holding back the opponent without dealing physical harm; such is the case with grapples or pommel strikes. Physical-type Kenjutsu Wind Natured Kenjutsu * Wind Release: Air Current * Wind Release: Aero * Wind Release: Violent Wind Lightning Natured Kenjutsu Behind the Scenes The name Kazuki can be translated to mean harmony and radiance, which fits with their control - or harmony - regarding lightning, which is also bright, and therefore radiant. This article, Kazuki Clan, is property of Kenji Hiroshi. Premission is require to alter content. Premission has been granted to TekkaZakuki by Kenji.